


I Melt With You

by TaterBear



Series: Gallavich OST [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Almost Caught, Alone at the Gallagher House, M/M, Mandy Doesn't Know She's Helping, Missing Scene, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: Inspired by the song I Melt With You by Bowling For SoupMickey was coming over. Ian didn't know what to do. He was nervous, and excited. Mickey had never been there. Was his room clean enough? Should he take another shower?Mickey stood at the back door of the Gallagher house hyperventilating. This was his first time there. They'd hung out at the Milkovich house all the time with Mandy, and even had sex there a couple of times, but the Gallagher house was always so full of people. Was it really empty of all of them except the one he was here to see?AKA - where were Mickey and Ian during the barbecue in S2:E5 Father's Day
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OST [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	I Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got caught up redoing a story I wrote a long time ago about Twilight I found in a old journal. No excuse, I know.
> 
> I used the Bowling For Soup version instead of Modern English's version because I thought "being friends with you was never second best" fit better than "making love to you was never second best" for this
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I’m not that interesting though, so you might not be too impressed.

_Moving forward using all my breath_ _  
_ _Being friends with you was never second best_ _  
_ _And I saw the world crashing all around your face_ _  
_ _Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace_

* * *

Mickey waited for Terry to walk into the kitchen before heading out. He didn't feel like dealing with that shit today. He could already tell it was going to be a bad day. As he walked by his sister's room he noticed Ian's little sister sitting on Mandy's bed. “The fuck you two doing?” Debbie, he thinks her name is Debbie, has a face full of makeup. Mickey thinks she's too young for that, but he's a gay guy so what the fuck does he know.

“I wanted to look like Mandy.” She smiled at Mickey. She had a smile like Ian's. Mickey started to smile back but caught himself and swiped his thumb across his lip instead.

“Little young to be a whore aren't you?” He ducked as Mandy threw something at him.

“Fuck you Assface.” Mandy smiled at the girl. “Debbie looks pretty.”

Her name was Debbie after all. Mickey was kinda proud of himself for remembering the names of Ian's siblings. Well, besides Lip. Of course he knows that asshole's name. “How come you're here bitch? Why aren't you at the barbecue with that boyfriend of yours?” Mickey was thinking about actually going this year just so he could look at the redhead.

“You know we don't go to that shit.” She went back to brushing powdered paint on Debbie's face.

“I know _we_ don't,” he pointed between himself and his sister, “but I figured Gallagher did that shit.”

“Oh, we go every year.” Debbie looked at Mickey. She looked too much like Ian. “But I don't know if Ian will want to go this year.”

Mandy stepped back. “Why is that Debbie?” She crossed her arms, ever protective. Jealousy hit Mickey in that moment.

“Oh, well, Lip and Ian are fighting. So I don't think they want to see each other.” Mickey and Mandy both became visibly more interested at this, which seemed to make Debbie want to gossip. “I think they're fighting about Karen Jackson. They aren't speaking to each other. Fiona is mad about it. She wants them to make up, but they are both think the other should apologize. So they aren't talking until one does.”

“Shit.” Mandy looked distracted. “I need to talk to Lip.”

“Lip? Why don't you wanna talk to the one you're dating?” Mickey looked at Debbie. Mickey figured Mandy would end up fucking Lip before it was all over. But he didn't think any of the Gallaghers knew Ian was gay, and she needed to watch what she said in front of Debbie.

“Oh yeah, well...” Mandy looked at Debbie too, realizing what Mickey was trying to say. “I gotta go. Where are your brothers.”

“Lip left earlier. Probably went to Karen's. When I left, Ian was in his room.” Debbie slid off his bed and started to leave.

Mickey called after her, “Yo, tell your brother he owes me $20 from work and he needs to find me later to pay up.”

Debbie stopped. “Ian?” Mickey nodded. “Ok, where do you want me to tell him to find you?”

Mickey hadn't thought of that. Telling her to give Ian a message was spur of the moment. “I don't know. I'll just be around.”

Mandy looked at her brother. She knew they were friends now. Mickey never lent anyone money. She shoved him. “Why not just go over to his house? Debbie said everyone was going to the barbecue, so no one will be there.” She didn't really know why Mickey didn't want anyone to know he was friends with Ian. As far as Mandy knew, no one thought Ian was gay, so Mickey shouldn't worry about that. But whatever, Mandy might as well give them a chance to hang out.

Mickey looked at his sister and she could tell he was trying not to smile. He said to Debbie, “yeah that works, tell him I'll be by during the barbecue to collect.”

Debbie said “ok” and bounded out the door.

Today was getting better, Mickey thought to himself.

* * *

Mickey was coming over. Ian didn't know what to do. He was nervous, and excited. Mickey had never been there. Was his room clean enough? Should he take another shower? He had been working out since he got into it with Lip again. Maybe he should take a shower...

Lip stormed in then. He started throwing stuff around the room like Ian hadn't just cleaned it. He was complaining about Karen, but Ian didn't have time for this. He had to get things right before Mickey got there. Why did Lip have to be so self centered? Liam was asleep in his crib. If Lip woke him up before Mickey got there...

Ian picked up all the stuff Lip had just dumped on the floor by Ian's feet and threw it onto Lip's bed. Lip was so wound up he didn't even notice. Ian shrugged. He picked up all the other stuff Lip was throwing around and put it on his bed too. Lip was still complaining about Karen. Ian wasn't paying attention.

Lip stopped his fit and jumped up on his bed. He landed on everything Ian had thrown up there. “Fuck, Ian!” He started shoving the stuff back into the floor. “You know what, I don't have the time for this,” and he left. Which is was Ian wanted in the first place, so win-win. Ian just put all the stuff back on Lip's bed.

There was a knock at the door. Ian ran downstairs. Lip got to the door before he did. Shit. If Lip answered the door to Mickey, Ian would have to figure out where to get $20 and try to get Mickey to meet him somewhere later. It was Mandy though, so Ian was in the clear. For now.

“Hey guys.” She smiled at Lip.

Ian shook his head. It was obvious Mandy wanted to fuck Lip, or already had. Ian didn't want his best friend with his brother. Lip was a dick. But maybe Mandy could help Lip rebound from Karen and Lip could help Mandy realize she didn't have to sleep around.

“Debbie tell you Mickey said he'd be by to get that 20 bucks you owe him during the barbecue?” Mandy was standing next to Lip. Lip grinned at Ian and put his arm around Mandy.

“Yeah she told me.” He glared at Lip. Lip knew about him and Mickey, Mandy didn't. And he didn't want Lip to be the one to tell her.

Mandy saw the look Ian was giving Lip. “Let's get out of here, huh?” She looked at Lip.

“Yeah,” Lip chuckled, “let's leave my brother to gets his ass pounded by your brother.”

Ian saw red. Mandy looked confused. Lip was laughing. “I'm not getting my ass pounded buy Mickey!” That was below the belt. He lunged at Lip.

“Whoa testosterone overload.” Mandy got between them. “Debbie was right when she said you guys were fighting.” She looked at Ian. “Do you have Mickey's $20?” Ian nodded. “Then he won't beat his ass.” She looked at Lip.

Lip shook his head, still laughing. Mandy didn't catch what Lip had said. In that moment he realized she didn't know. As mad as he was at Ian, he wouldn't out him like that. “Let's get out of here before Mickey shows up, just in case.”

They walked out and Ian slammed the door behind them. Fucking Lip...

* * *

_(You should know better) Dream of better lives the kind which never hate_ _  
_ _(You should see why) Trapped in a state of imaginary grace_ _  
_ _(You should know better) I made a pilgrimage to save this human's race_ _  
_ _(You should see why) Never comprehending a race that's long gone by_

* * *

Mickey stood at the back door of the Gallagher house hyperventilating. This was his first time there. They'd hung out at the Milkovich house all the time with Mandy, and even had sex there a couple of times, but the Gallagher house was always so full of people. Was it really empty of all of them except the one he was here to see?

He knocked. No answer. He knocked again a little harder. Shit what if Ian stood him up? Just as he was fixing to get mad and leave, the door opened. Ian stood dripping with a towel around his waist. Mickey was instantly hard. His jaw even dropped a little.

Ian smiled and looked Mickey up and down. “Happy to see me?” He smirked at the bulge in Mickey's pants.

“Fuck off. Now let me in before someone sees me.” He shoved Ian out of the way and walked into the kitchen.

He looked around. Their house was different from his. It was bright. And clean. How was it so clean with so many people living in it. He walked into the living room looking around and all the pictures of the Gallaghers through the years. He saw baby pics of Ian and smiled.

Suddenly Ian's breath was hot in his ear, “my room's upstairs, no one is home.”

Mickey shivered. He turned to look at Ian in his towel. “You meet everyone at the door half naked Firecrotch?”

“Only the ones who knock while I'm in the shower.” He licked his lips. “If I had known for sure it would've been you at the door, I wouldn't have bothered with the towel.” He started walking up the stairs backwards watching Mickey.

Mickey followed Ian. He pointed him into the room to his right at the top. Ian went into what looked like a bathroom straight across from the stairs. Mickey walked into the room and heard Ian turning off water in the bathroom. The were two beds and a crib. In the crib was a sleeping black kid. Mickey walked over to get a better look.

“That's Liam. He just went down. We got 2 hours before he'll wake up if we're quite.” Ian sat down on the small bed by the window. He had music playing on some mp3 player he found on the L. The music wasn't his, but it would do.

Mickey looked at him. He was naked now, having lost the towel somewhere between the bathroom and the bed. God he was beautiful. The sun coming through the window made him glow like an old painting of an angel. Mickey was convinced in that moment that Ian wasn't real.

“That your bed?” Mickey knew it was a dumb question, but he was too nervous to think of anything to say.

Ian gave him a funny look. “Yeah...?”

“Oh well, your sister said you were mad at Lip.” Mickey shrugged. “Didn't know if you wanted to fuck on his bed for spite.”

The minute he said it, he realizes he shouldn't have. Ian's eyes lit up and he jumped onto the bunk bed thing behind Mickey. He started throwing stuff off and onto the floor. “That's a great idea, Mick.” Mickey knew it wasn't. But the fire in Ian's eyes had him not caring.

Ian jumped down from the bed and stood next to Mickey. “Why do you still have clothes on?” Ian started rubbing his nose along Mickey's neck as he ran his hands up Mickey's shirt.

“To piss you off.” He smiled at Ian. The want to kiss him came back, but Mickey pushed it away. He was still too scared.

Ian ripped Mickey's shirt off and ran his hands over his chest. He looked at Mickey asking silently if this was ok as he bent down and kissed Mickey's collarbone. Mickey threw his head back. That should not feel that good. Ian's mouth went up Mickey's neck as his hands went down his body. He undid Mickey's pants and started sucking on the soft spot behind his jaw and below his ear at the same time he ran his hand over Mickey's dick.

“Fuck” Mickey breathed. This should not feel this amazing.

Ian stood and made a shush sign with this finger and looked at the sleeping kid in the crib. He jumped up on the bed again and waited for Mickey to follow. Mickey shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants and joined Ian. This was the first time either of them had been fully naked. They usually had to keep their clothes handy in case they were interrupted.

There wasn't a lot of room in Lip's bed. Ian wondered how Lip ever fucked Karen up here. Then again, Ian was a lot taller than Lip. Ian was starting to think the whole “fuck Mickey in Lip's bed” thing wasn't such a good idea after all.

Mickey could see Ian was trying to figure out what to do, and that he was too tall to fuck him from behind like he wanted up here. Mickey sighed. He knew he shouldn't have given Ian this idea. “Get down. I feel creepy in Lip's bed.” Mickey got down and went to Ian's bed. He waited for Ian to get down before getting on all fours in Ian's bed. “Now, let's try this again.”

Ian got a wicked grin on his face. “Move to the end here, and put your hands on the desk.” Mickey did what Ian wanted but looked at him with a question on his face. “I want to be able to look out the window while we fuck. See people walking by and not knowing I'm up here with my dick in your ass, fucking you for all your worth.”

Mickey's eyes got big and his dick got harder, if that was possible. A smile spread across his face. “Kinky Gallagher, kinky.”

Ian reached for Mickey. “Only with you, Mick. Only for you.”

* * *

Ian an Mickey had been going at it for a good while, both trying to make it last as long as they could, stopping every now and then to back down from their orgasms. Liam was still asleep and they had watched as people as they walked by. Neither of them knew they had this little kink before now, but they were both thinking about what they could do with it later.

A car pulled up outside. “Fuck.” Ian's thrust halted. “Oh shit, no. Not now.”

Mickey looked out to see that Ian's older sister was standing outside talking to a man in a suit. “Shit man.” He started to pull away.

“Wait, Mick. Hurry. You gotta cum for me right now.” And Ian started to pound into Mickey like there was no tomorrow.

Mickey almost screamed at how good it felt. Ian reached around and started pumping his dick. The car drove away and Ian's sister was talking to some other dude now. He was so close. Mickey came just as Ian's sister walked in the door, with Ian right behind him.

“Shhhh” Ian pulled out too fast and Mickey yelped. Ian started grabbing clothes to yank on.

Mickey was a mess. He started grabbing clothes too. Neither had time to clean up. “Fuck man.” Mickey was freaking out.

Fiona came stomping up the stairs muttering Steve and how men were assholes. They heard the bathroom door open and close. Ian peeked out the door and motioned for Mickey to go. He pointed to the stairs opposite of the ones they came up. “To the kitchen. Out the back. I'll stop Fiona.”

Mickey nodded. “You'll stop her?” Mickey was worried. From what Ian had told Mickey, his sister Fiona was nosy, and wouldn't stop until Ian told her why Mickey was in his room.

Ian smiled. “I'll stop the world and melt with you.” Mickey rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it, it was the song playing on the stupid mp3 player. Ian gave his hip a squeeze before standing outside the bathroom door so that it would hit him if his sister opened it

Mickey snuck down the stairs and looked around the kitchen. It was empty, so he hurried out the backdoor. Only when he was down the alley from the Gallagher house did her realize, he had on Ian's clothes...

* * *

_I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
And there's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you _


End file.
